Lola vs Godzilla
by Sesquipedalian Numeral
Summary: Lola and Lana fight over which movie to watch together. Turns out, there's more to Lola's aversion to Godzilla than just being icky and gross.


**This fanfiction is dedicated to NiceGodzilla for a secret santa I participated in. Hey man, we may not talk very often, but I've always thought you were a super chill and laid back dude. You seem pretty cool, and I really should try and talk to you more often. I hope we can get to know each other better going forward, and that you can appreciate the thought that went into making this gift for you :)**

 **This story wasn't just a secret santa gift, it was a personal challenge for me. When I drew NiceGodzilla's name, I was honestly mildly irked at first. Like, I have to write a story about my _least favorite sibling_? Oof! But quickly, that turned around. This story turned into not just a present, but also a personal challenge for myself to make an endearing story for a sibling that I honestly am not super endeared to. I really hope I succeeded, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!**

Microwave popcorn, gummy worms, boxes of doughnuts, and a dozen cans of Coca Cola were scattered across the table in front of the couch. There were plenty of snacks in stock for an upcoming movie night with the twins in the living room, who dropped off a pile of pixie sticks for good measure.

"Man, it's been a while since we've had a movie night, huh?" Lana said.

"Well, don't mind me, while you were teaching El Diablo how to use the toilet, I've been working hard for the Michigan state pageant!" Lola rolled her eyes, albeit with a smile seeping through.

"What, you'd rather have him pee all over your side of the room?" Lana asked.

Lola smirked at that. Her sister was super grody and disgusting, but she was at least considerate… most of the time. All those times they played 'mud monster' and she actually got caught, that thought still made her shudder to this day.

In this crazy chaotic world that was pageantry and beauty, she had to constantly stand out. There was no room for mistakes, everything had to be absolutely prim and perfect. It wasn't easy, having one of the nastiest girls she's ever seen in her life for a twin sister. But despite being completely opposites, she still had a lot of fun with her, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Sometimes, it was nice to just take a moment, relax, and watch a movie with her favorite sister.

"Alright, I'll go find the Godzilla movie and load it up!" Lana hopped off the couch and started walking towards the TV. However, before she could take her first step, she felt herself getting tugged by the back of her collar, and she was pulled back sitting on the couch. She turned to face her twin sister, who was now crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Now hold on there miss, I believe I was the one picking the movie today," Lola asserted.

"Nuh uh!" Lana retorted.

"Yeah huh!" Lola argued, slight aggression in her tone.

"You made me watch The Princess and the Frog!" Lana accused her. "It's a movie about princesses, of course you'd pick that!"

"Hello, There's a frog in the movie! You definitely picked that one!" Lola rolled her eyes.

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Well I came back from a long trip, and I deserve the relaxation!" Lola started raising her voice.

"Says who? You only drove for half an hour! What break do you need?!"

"We're not watching Godzilla, and that's final!"

"As if I'd listen to a self centered spoiled brat like you!"

That finally did it. Lola let out a battle cry and tackled Lana, sending both of them tumbling down onto the floor. For a while, they struggled, tossing and turning as they each fought to gain control over the other. They rolled across the floor, pulling hairs, scratching, even attempting to bite one another!

Suddenly, Lola felt herself getting pulled apart from her twin sister. Lana was pulled away from her as well, leaving both of them hanging by the collar while clawing and growling at each other.

"Alright, what are you guys fighting over this time?" an annoyed voice asked.

Lola turned her head sideways to see her older brother Lincoln. He had his arms held up with both twins in each hand, all while giving a disapproving glare.

"Lola's making up excuses just so she can watch her stupid princessy stuff!" Lana yelled.

"Nah nah nah nah nah!" Lola mocked her. "As if I'd be caught dead watching Godzilla!"

"I thought you guys took turns," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, it's my turn!"

"No, mine!"

They started growling at each other, causing Lincoln to heave a sigh before yelling. "Girls, girls! If you guys don't settle down, you won't be watching anything!"

With that, he set his sisters down on the floor. The two crossed their arms and glared at each other, but didn't attempt to fight any longer.

"Now, I know you both wanna watch movies," Lincoln started. "But think about it! Lola, you wanna watch a movie with Lana, right?"

"No!" She instinctively screamed. A raised eyebrow from Lincoln however, and she quickly cowered down. "Okay, maybe…" she admitted.

"Lana?"

"Yeah, I guess it's more fun with her…" She said scratching her hair.

"Couldn't you just watch the movie by yourselves?" He asked.

"Sounds fine by me," Lola dismissed with a wave.

"But then it's not fun!" Lana exclaimed.

Lola's voice took a noticeable dip in tone. "Well, yeah, but…"

"It's just not the same," Lana finished.

"So does it really matter what movie you choose?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I guess not," Lana sighed. "I'm sorry Lola." She extended a hand over to her sister for a handshake.

However, Lola didn't accept, instead stealing a quick glance at the hand before turning away. Seeing this, Lana retracted her hand as well, a somewhat downcast expression creeping on her face.

"It's okay if you're mad, Lola," she said. "I understand."

"Since you guys are having trouble picking the movie, I'll just pick randomly," Lincoln offered.

Suddenly, Lola's eyes and ears perked up, and her veins froze at the implication. They were talking about Lincoln Loud here, always watching lame science fiction movies, hunting for spooky ghosts, and playing those icky zombie games! That barfzilla movie would totally be up his alley, there was no way she could trust him to pick randomly! If she could, then he would have been on her side in the first place!

Besides… She was kind of scared.

Her face didn't show it, years of cutthroat pageantry had taught her how to put on an eerily convincing act. But beneath that prideful facade of hers was a six year old little girl. Someone with fears, insecurities, and desires like anyone else. She wanted to be loved and protected. Lana's mud monster was one thing, but a _real monster?_ One that could destroy buildings, crush her family, and had a scary roar? It made her shudder just thinking about it.

Lola started scooching over to her older brother to lean in for a comforting hug. However, before she could turn and throw her arms around him, she immediately pivoted, instead leaning next to her older brother with an alluring smile.

"Allow me, dear brother!" she dug into her pocket and pulled out a die, holding it out for everyone else to see. "I just so conveniently happen to have a dice for you to roll, because I'm just so prepared for these things!" she flashed a wide toothy grin at that. "How about odds for Lana's choice, and evens for mine?"

There was no way she could let him pick that movie. She was _not_ about to make a joke of herself!

"Oh, thanks!" Lincoln picked up the dice and started shaking it in his hand.

Hook, line, sinker. She smirked to herself at that.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lana quickly reached over and grabbed the dice from Lincoln's hand to inspect it. "This dice has all 6s on it!"

"Ugh, Lana!" Lola rolled her eyes.

"No, you!" she said. "That's cheating!"

"Wouldn't have hurt if your nosy butt didn't notice!"

"Come on, really Lola?" Lincoln added.

Dang it! She grabbed the dice from her sister and threw it across the room with a frustrated growl. Should have known better than to trust one of Luan's dumb magic props!

So, perhaps cheaters never win. Fine then! She had many other tricks up her sleeve. If trickery wouldn't do it, maybe she had to convince him some other way...

"Ohh Linky~" she immediately switched gears, putting on her puppy eyes and nuzzling herself up close to him. "If you let me pick the movie, I'll give you a makeover~!" she batted her eyes a few times for emphasis.

However, Lincoln grimaced as he pushed his sister away and shook his head. "Yeah, that's a hard pass."

Lola growled with frustration as he so casually dismissed her gracious offer. Who the heck doesn't like a makeover?! Who wouldn't wanna look prim and perfect, especially looking like _him?_ An uncultured swine like him was a lost cause.

Her frustration only continued to grow as Lincoln took a coin out of his pocket and positioned it on his thumb, ready to flip. This couldn't be happening! Lola Loud always got her way! She'd get her way somehow, no matter what it takes!

"If you don't help me, I'll tell on mom and dad!"

Lincoln didn't even bat an eye. "Tell them what? You have nothing on me. If anything, I could tell them you're being mean and selfish about your movie night!"

No! Telling mom and dad always worked! Curse her brother for being the man with the plan! Too smart for her!

"Ugh, fineee!" Lola harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Go ahead and flip that dumb coin!"

"Heads for Lana, tails for Lola"

To her absolute dismay, Lincoln did as he was told, and the fateful coin was finally tossed in the air. Time slowed down for her, everything was in slow motion. In those moments, Lola's fears and insecurities flashed before her eyes. Sure, there was that monster she had to worry about, which still made her shudder at the thought. But the greatest fear of them all, even more than barfzilla, was admitting them.

What would she do if the coin landed heads? Not that it would. If all was just in the world, she would get her way, and everything would be okay. Really, that's all she could hope for. She couldn't imagine any other possible outcome. All she could do was pray.

The coin fell, and Lincoln caught it in mid air. He placed it flat on the back of his hand, and held it out for both girls to see. Lola arched her head upwards to confirm that the coin did indeed land on tails.

Unfortunately for her, she saw heads.

"FLIP IT AGAIN!" She shrieked and grabbed Lincoln by the collar, baring her teeth and giving him a death glare that would make Godzilla himself cower in fear.

Again, Lincoln didn't react the way she wanted. "No! Lana won fair and square!"

"It's not fair! I should have won!" She yelled. "I'm not gonna be caught dead watching that barfzilla movie!"

"What's your problem?" He asked."What's your deal with losing?"

"The problem is that you're clearly out to get me!" She moped. "Don't you care about me?" Her voice took a downward shift at that, and she hung her head down, unable to show her brother the dismay all over her face.

Lincoln noticed, and his expression mirrored hers now as well. He crouched down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I care about you…"

Even guilt tripping wasn't working! Try as she would however, this wasn't even a genuine attempt. A part of her was actually distraught by the ordeal. She scraped at the bottom of the barrel for any ideas, but all her cards had been played. What else could she do? She tried so hard to avoid her ultimate fate, but now she had to grapple with the fact that she didn't always get her way.

"Not that movie…" Lola whimpered. "Anything but that…"

"Oh…" Lincoln threw his hands around his sister and squeezed her in for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared," he reassured her. "I used to be scared of the movie too."

Lola took a glance in her older brother's direction. "Really?"

"Yeah," he answered. "When I first saw it, I thought one day he'd come and eat me too!"

She let herself get encapsulated by the warmth of the hug, and the closeness that they felt provided a sense of reassurance unmatched by anything anyone could ever tell her. It was one thing to be lectured about fairness and all, but it was another thing to feel that the person lecturing really cared. The gesture said it all. It meant everything.

"It's okay if you're scared of Godzilla. I know I won the flip, but we can watch something else!" Lana added.

For a moment, Lola really considered changing the movie. But with this conversation came a newfound burst of willpower. The determination to rise above and do better. She was Lola Loud! Prim and perfect!

"No," she declared, forming a fist of resolve with her right hand. "I've been kind of a meanie today. I'm gonna watch Godzilla."

Lana softened her gaze and now sported a concerned expression. "You sure? There's no pressure!"

"I can't keep turning down everything you like," she continued. "If your grody butt can put up with my glittery perfect self, then I can definitely watch a smelly, dumb, imaginary monster movie!"

Lincoln and Lola exchanges glances at each other before turning back to Lola, who was nervously fidgeting with her hands. In her eyes however, there was that fire of determination they had come to know her for all those years. Once Lola set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

"Okay!" Lincoln agreed. "Let's watch it!"

So, he got up, turned the TV on, and loaded up the Blu ray player. Lana quickly hopped on one end of the couch, resting an elbow on the arm and leaning her head against her hand. Lola slowly crawled to the other end of the couch and jumped on, sitting upright with twiddling fingers and shaking legs. Saying she'd watch the movie was one thing, but actually doing it was a whole 'nother world. It was as if she was ascending on a rollercoaster with increasing anxiety and anticipation, painfully aware of the immediate fall coming down.

Lincoln dimmed the lights, grabbed a remote, hopped in the middle of the couch, and pressed the play button. The movie started playing, immediately filling the room with a powerful song that shook the entire room, filling the atmosphere with dread and tension.

Lola instinctively grabbed onto Lincoln at that, leaning up to him and gripping the side of his polo and snuggling her head close. He took note of this and wrapped an arm around her, holding her even closer to himself.

"It's okay Lola," he whispered. "Big brother Lincoln will protect you."

With that, she slowly turned her head towards the screen again, the initial terror slowly dissipating. The music had died down at this point, and they were now seeing a relatively candid shot of a family in a house. The kids were rowdy, the grownups were struggling with curbing them, and it was an all around chaotic environment. Kinda familiar to a certain other family she knew…

She couldn't help but watch the little kids and how they fought with each other over the chocolate bar. They were tugging, pulling hairs, scratching each other before the mother figure pulled then apart to talk about them. Aside from the beginning, there wasn't anything scary or monster-like about this. What was unfolding before her on screen was relatable.

For the rest of the movie, she watched the family go through their everyday lives, intrigued by how much they had in common. It felt like forever before they finally implied a monster was in the movie through a news segment on a TV. She watched as the monster slowly became more prominent, clutching on tightly to Lincoln the entire time. Somehow, despite it not even being on screen, the fact that it could show up at any moment was a terrifying experience in itself.

Eventually, it did, and Lola couldn't bring herself to watch. She snuggled closer to Lincoln, fearing for the graphic realism of death and destruction unraveling before her. But more so than the monster, she feared for the family on screen. The kids and parents she came to care so much for were watching in horror as everything they ever loved fell before them. Sadness, despair and fear all around… Lola caught herself shedding a tear with them. She quickly wiped them with Lincoln's t-shirt, trying her best to be discreet. But he knew. He saw her, he felt her, and all he did was smile.

Her breath was held as the humans fought against the giant monster. After some intense fighting, blood, sweat, and tears, it was was eventually taken down. But Lola didn't breathe out a sigh of relief. She still remained tense, and not once did she ever let go of big brother Linky. He was there for her throughout the entire movie. Protection from fear, reassurance from doubts, closeness in times of need, and catharsis when it was all over.

The credits started rolling, and Lincoln started to get up from the couch. However, Lola quickly grabbed onto his arm again and pulled him back down. He didn't fight back as he smiled and wrapped an arm around his sister, holding her just a little bit longer.

"Woohoo!" Lana cheered as she got up and went to turn off the TV. "That was awesome!"

"I hope that wasn't too bad Lola," Lincoln apologized while stroking her hair. "You seem pretty scared."

Yeah. She kind of was. There she sat on the couch, still clutching onto the dear lifeline that was her brother.

"Sorry for making you watch that movie…" Lana apologized as well. "Next time, we'll watching something you pick. I promise!"

But Lola had to admit… the movie wasn't as awful as she thought it would be. Sure, Godzilla was still icky and monstery, but she became kinda attached to the family. They were relatable, and she was actually interested in what happened to them. There was a lot of heart. When they were happy, she was also happy. When they were scared, she also felt the fear.

But the most important part of all, she was there experiencing it with her own family. They also felt the same fear, awe, sadness, and everything that came with the movie. They were there to let her know that she would be okay. She honestly kinda liked it… but they didn't need to know that.

"Well, it wasn't terrible," Lola said with a feigned scoff. "But I uh, I still had fun." her voice got noticeably quieter at that.

"Hey, um," Lana started as she crawled over to Lola. "Thanks for watching the movie with me. It means a lot." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Lola's fears weren't conquered, and she still thought Godzilla was this big disgusting meanie that should have never existed. But that was okay. It's okay for her to be scared, it's okay to not like everything. There was no shame in admitting it. That was a greater conquest than conquering fear itself, and today, she had done just that.

"I was kind of a meanie too," Lola admitted, glancing away. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Lana reached in for a hug, which she didn't hesitate to reciprocate. After every fight, there was always a heartfelt resolution. They both knew of the special bond between them, and it was a priceless treasure they were sure to preserve. No dumb fight would ever get in the way of that.

"It's okay Lola," she reassured her, patting her back. "It's okay."

Lincoln watched from beside them as they shared the embrace, warmly smiling from ear to ear. It seemed he had done his job once again, and he could rest easy knowing the family bond would never be broken. They were still twins to the end, and they'd never forget it.

 **Thanks to JamesSunderlandsPillow for reading over this! Much appreciated, and nice to hear from someone that knows Godzilla better than I do lol**

 **Thanks to the readers for reading as well! I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear thoughts!**

 **And NiceGodzilla, I hope you enjoyed too! This was especially written with you in mind, and I hope you appreciate it :)**


End file.
